


Pain in the ...

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's having a bad drums day.  The Doctor wants to help ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain in the ...

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 227

Though he never would have expected it, at times like this the Doctor missed the Master's belligerence. Shouting, lashing out -- anything would have been better than this current apathy.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, willing the Master to snap at him, make a sarcastic comment, throw something in his general direction, even if he didn't mean it. But the Master's only response was a careful shake of his head, followed by a bitten lip and a visible wince.

"You'll let me know? All right? Promise?"

But the Master was silent, his head hurting too badly to care.


End file.
